The Little White Flower
by Fangirl.Sahana
Summary: Hop on to go forward on a journey through the magical life of Lily Evans! A Jily Fanfic


"Ohhh Tuney! Did you see what I just did? The flower! It just... it was like MAGIC! " exclaimed Lily. She was a small girl with a shock of bright red hair flowing down her back. Her green eyes shone with excitement as she watched the open flower in her palm.

Tuney, or Petunia, young Lily's sister, was a little older than her. She was tall for her age. and had silky blond hair- unlike her sister. Her chocolate brown eyes and lean figure had often made Lily very jealous. "You look beautiful Tuney. And look at me! I look like an alien!" she would complain. Petunia always thought Lily looked prettier, and they would have long debates based on this.

They were out in their garden and watching the white fluffy clouds when Lilly suddenly called for attention. She was holding a pale yellow bud in her hand, and as she watched, it opened up into a fully bloomed flower! Petunia drew a sharp breath. It really was like magic! "Woah Lils! Thats beautiful!" she exclaimed. Lily, it so happened, could do tricks such as these sometimes. She herself didn't know she could, but it was like some kind of a hidden talent.

Lily couldn't help herself. The look on Tuney's face didn't help at all. And she began giggling. And soon enough, her sister joined in. They were rolling on the grass, eyes brimming with tears when they heard a rustle in the bushes behind. Quickly turning around to see what caused the disturbance, Lily found a black-haired boy, who could not have been much older than herself, looking at the two of them with a strange glow in his eyes. Lily instantly recognised him as Severus Snape, the boy who lived with his mother, down the street. She had seen him at the playground a few times and even tried speaking to him, but everytime she did, he just stared back at her. So, finally, she had assumed he was mute. But no, she was mistaken, for he said-softly but clearly "You know why you can do that to the flower? You can because you are a witch."

Petunia was outraged. "How dare you call my sister a witch, you Snape-boy?!" she yelled. Lily was shocked, but Severus only seemed annoyed. "A witch is someone who is a girl and can do magic. If it is a boy, he is a wizard. It is a bad thing- as you muggles think- being a witch!" he retorted. After a minute of awkward silence, he continued, looking towards a very stunned Lily, "You are special, Lily. You can work magic! You can do things that you can't explain, right? Things happen when you are angry, or excited, but you don't know how? It's because you are special. You are a witch." he completed with a small smile.

Petunia stormed back into the house and slammed the door behind her. Lily wanted to follow, but curiosity won her over. She turned around to look at Severus and said, "this isn't a joke, is it? I mean, yes, things do happen to me and I don't know how, but, what you said about me being special, it's...it's true, isn't it?!" Severus smiled back, his thin face glowing with- was it warmth? "Yeah, it's all true. I am a wizard. I can do some of this stuff too! And my mom? She is a witch. She has a wand and she can do all sorts of spells!" he grinned.

"And your father is a wizard too?" Lily inquired.

"Nah, my dad's a muggle." he replied.

"Muggle?"

"Oh, you know, non-magic folk. Like your parents, and across the road and my dad...that's what they are called. Muggles" he explained.

"So," Lily's heart was racing with excitement. "If I am a witch, do I get a wand too, like your mom? And where do I learn all these spells from?"

"You should go to Hogwarts. It's a school for people like us- witches and wizards. But you can go there only after you turn eleven." Her excitement was having its effects on Severus, for he couldn't lose the grin he had on his face.

"I am going to eleven in three days!" she squealed.

"Then in three days time, you will really get to see if you can go to Hogwarts with me or not!" he said before turning around to leave. "Um, Lily? Can i come and play with you tomorrow if you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind, Severus?" she smiled her usual heart melting smile before skipping back into her house.


End file.
